2012 Atlantic hurricane season (Ryne/Re-Creation)
The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season was as active as 2005. This season originally saw 19 storms, 10 hurricanes and 2 major. But this re-creation will see much more activity because of the December 21st, 2012 Event that was Originally supposed to happen Seasonal forecasts Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Debby Subtropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Tropical Storm Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Subtropical Storm Michael Hurricane Nadine Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Oscar Tropical Storm Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Hurricane Sandy Hurricane Tony Tropical Storm Valerie Tropical Depression Twenty-Three Hurricane William Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Subtropical Storm Delta Tropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:01/02/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/05/2012 till:31/05/2012 color:TS text:Alberto from:14/06/2012 till:20/06/2012 color:C2 text:Beryl from:26/06/2012 till:30/06/2012 color:C1 text:Chris from:04/07/2012 till:07/07/2012 color:TD text:Four from:14/07/2012 till:23/07/2012 color:C2 text:Debby from:20/07/2012 till:24/07/2012 color:TS text:Ernesto barset:break from:25/07/2012 till:02/08/2012 color:C3 text:Florence from:31/07/2012 till:06/08/2012 color:C2 text:Gordon from:02/08/2012 till:07/08/2012 color:C1 text:Helene from:07/08/2012 till:11/08/2012 color:TS text:Isaac from:10/08/2012 till:26/08/2012 color:C4 text:Joyce from:15/08/2012 till:20/08/2012 color:C1 text:Kirk barset:break from:19/08/2012 till:24/08/2012 color:C1 text:Leslie from:22/08/2012 till:27/08/2012 color:TS text:Michael from:26/08/2012 till:10/09/2012 color:C3 text:Nadine from:29/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 color:TD text:Sixteen from:31/08/2012 till:04/09/2012 color:TS text:Oscar from:02/09/2012 till:09/09/2012 color:TS text:Patty barset:break from:06/09/2012 till:11/09/2012 color:TS text:Rafael from:10/09/2012 till:25/09/2012 color:C5 text:Sandy from:16/09/2012 till:29/09/2012 color:C4 text:Tony from:20/09/2012 till:24/09/2012 color:TS text:Valerie from:26/09/2012 till:28/09/2012 color:TD text:Twenty-Three from:30/09/2012 till:19/10/2012 color:C5 text:William barset:break from:07/10/2012 till:12/10/2012 color:TS text:Alpha from:11/10/2012 till:16/10/2012 color:TS text:Beta from:21/10/2012 till:07/11/2012 color:C5 text:Gamma from:31/10/2012 till:03/11/2012 color:TS text:Delta from:10/11/2012 till:15/11/2012 color:TS text:Epsilon from:21/12/2012 till:30/12/2012 color:C2 text:Zeta barset:break from:31/12/2012 till:02/01/2013 color:TS text:Eta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:01/01/2013 text:December from:01/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season totals. Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2012 season. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2012 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons Category:CycloneRyne94 Category:Ryne Recreation